Count Dracula (Novel)
Count Dracula is a vampire, residing in Transylvania. Not much of his early life is known, however, it is known that he studied Black Magic, and took up arms against the Turks, as befitting a noble of his ranks. When he died, he came back as a vampire. During the late 19th century, Dracula started to act on a long thought out plan for world domination, beginning in England. Moving to England, he begins hunting with his first victim being Lucy Westenra. A suitor of Lucy, Dr. John Seward, consults his old teacher Abraham van Helsing as Lucy succumbs to vampirism. Discovering that she has in fact turned, Van Helsing leads a quiet war against her, defeating and killing her alongside Johnathan Harker, Seward, Quincy Morris, and Arthur Holmwood. His plans discovered and ruined because of the efforst of the coalition, Dracula attempts to flee from England and return to his homeland. Following him, the coalition engage in a heavy battle against Dracula and his hired gypsies, ultimately emerging victorious despite the death of Quincy. Battle vs. Frankenstein's Monster (by Cfp3157) Tonight, my children; Our odyssey closes... These were the words Abraham van Helsing muttered to himself as he mourned his comrades. As the Harkers sobbed quietly for their friends, Van Helsing looked solemnly at their ever-approaching comrades. As his wrinkled face felt heat lightly tickle across his face, he knew that night would soon approach them and their chance lost. "Come, my friends. Our job is not complete. We must end this now." Jonathan nodded in silence, reloading his Winchester rifle as Van Helsing readied his revolver. Slowing his breathing, the shooting began. ---- Fear. Nothing but primal, inexplicable fear. This was all the Monster felt as he haphazardly sprinted through the thicket. He had hoped to find peace in the seclusion of these mountains...perhaps even happiness. But alas, no! I am a monster, and revolt all who see me. No one will accept me, how can I ever accept myself!? "There 'e is! It's the Monstah!" The screams of anger and rage over difference sounded throughout the forest, followed by gunshots. Looking backward, Frankenstein's Monster let out a sob of pity- for himself, and for the blinding ignorance of his pursuers- and kept fleeing. ---- BANG! Dracula awoke from his slumber with a start, swiftly leaping out of his coffin. Observing his surroundings, he saw his hired enforcers doing battle with Harker and van Helsing. He could feel the growing heat as the sun wormed it's way closer from the mountains. Determined to return to his castle, Dracula immediately took off in a sprint. A mere twenty yards away from the skirmish, however, Dracula felt a force collide with him and send him to the ground. Sent tumbling down to the ground, Dracula felt a hand push down on his stomach. As Frankenstein's Monster hurriedly lifted himself off the ground, Dracula snarled and landed an uppercut on his new foe. "You dare to touch me, mortal?!" He bellowed as the Monster stood back up. "Get out of my way, I need to go!" The Monster snarled back, slamming his shoulder into the Count and sending him recoiling away. Taking off in a sprint, the Monster pushed even further as the voices of the villagers drifted off. Looking back, his eyes widened in surprise as Dracula- who'd transformed into a wolf- pounced upon him. The Count savagely snapped at his writhing victim, the wolf's canines easily piercing the undead flesh. Much to his surprise, the Monster made no painful screaming as chunks of his flesh were sent flying. Transforming back into his human form, Dracula tried to finish off his foe by sinking his fangs into the Monster's soft neck. As he tried to suck the blood out, he yelped in surprise as he tasted nothing flowing in the Monster's body. Left momentarily stunned by his surprise, Dracula quickly regained focus as the Monster lifted him off of him and slammed the Count into a tree. The Monster landed several blows against Dracula, who's nose bleeds as the Monster's fist collides several times. Dracula swiftly, though, transforms into a cloud of mist, and the Monster crashes into the tree. As the Count reemerges, the Monster swings his fist around and sends Dracula careening into the mountain snow. Dracula swiftly stands back up, then sprints at the Monster. Before his target could comprehend what was about to happen, Dracula landed several swift blows against the Monster. As he falls back, Dracula conjures a fog to obscure himself. As the Monster hastily searched around for his foe, Dracula sprints from hiding as a wolf and pounces on the Monster, sinking his teeth into the Monster's head. As the Monster screamed at the top of his lungs, Dracula continued to tear and shred at his face, reducing his head to a messy hunk of meat. The Monster let out a final painful yelp, before slumping into death. As Dracula stood up once more as a man, he sighed in a satisfied victory before feeling a sharp pain in his chest. As the stake pierced through his heart, he heard the whisper of a hateful man. "Die, foul beast. For my friends." Harker said, as Dracula's undead corpse fell to the ground beside his newest victim. Expert's Opinion Dracula's incredible speed and strength, along with his centuries of combat experience compared to the Monster's bare none, gave him a simple win against Frankenstein's Monster. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Wolfman (by Edwin Febo) Location: Dracula Castle Count Dracula was in his castle enjoying his glass of fresh blood from a woman. Unknown to the Count is that the woman who blood he drinks is married to a man who carrys the mark of the beast. The man slams the door open and yells DRACULA!!!!!!!!! Come out from the shadows you coward!!!! The Count smiles as he thinks to himself looks like dinner is served. The Count then appeared out of nowhere and said to the man You dare call me a coward you peasent?! The man then pulls out a wooden stake and runs toward the Count. The Count twisted smile turned into anger as the man threatens him. The Count crabbed the mans arm and crushes it with his strength, then lifts him up and throws him back outside. The man was in pain as he pick himself up. He then look up as the full moon appeared on time. The man then yells in pain as he transform into a beast. Dracula gave a mystrious look, for he never seen this type of creature before. The man then turned into the Wolfman and gave the Count a nasty growl. The Wolfman the jump towards the Count, but misses as the Count jump on the wall. The Count then jumps on the Wolfman back and tries to chock the beat out. The Wolfman growing furious grabs the Counts arms and swings him off his back. The Count lands on his feat and quickly dodges the Wolfmans claws as he swung at him. The Count then punch the Wolfman throat, and the uses his nails to slice some of the Wolfmans arms and chest. The Wolfman grabbed one of the Counts arms and with the other grabbed Dracula throat and was crushing his neck while stabbing him with his claw as well. Chocking on his own blood the Count punches the Wolfman kidneys and grabbed his lower rib cage and pulled it. The Wolfman was in pain as the Count pulled his ribs, the Wolfman then threw the Count against the wall. Dracula then used his powers to turn into a fog, hidding in the shadows. The Wolfman couldn't see the Count in the fog, but could smell him. He then swung his claws and stabbed the Count by the stomach were his intestine were. The Count summoned the wolves to fight the beast. The Wolfman killed them all as he slice them each. The last one jump on the Wolfman back, but he then grabbed its head and slamed it against the floor. Then he ripped it in half as he gave out a loud roar. Dracula then turned into a hug wolf and tackled the Wolfman. Once on the floor, Dracula as a wolf starting bitting the Wolfman shoulders. The Wolfman was in pain and in rage as the Count kept bitting down. The Wolfman then stabbed the Counts eye with his claws blind his left eye. The Wolfman then kicked off the Count and quickly got back up. The Count was near defeat until he looked down and saw the stake the man tried to use against him. The Count grabbed it and threw it with great speed at the Wolfmans heart. The beast fell to his knees as the Stake stabbed him. The Count laugh as he walk up to the Wolfman saying You see, no one can defeat me! The Prince of Dar The Count was cut off after the Wolfman stabbed his claws at the Counts heart and ripping it out. The Count then fell on the floor dead as the Wolfman removed the stake and ate the Counts heart. The Wolfman then gave out a victorious howl as he stood over Dracula dead body Expert's Opinion Wolfman!!!! Although Dracula has powers, they were not effective against the wolfman. As for the years of experience, Dracula as been to war so he does have experience, but never has any of his books say he fought a werewolf. As for the silver, silver also hurts the count. So it would be usless for him to have it if it hurts him as well. If it was a silver bullet, it still wouldn't be as effective. For a silver bullet is very innacurate and back then was a one shot weapon. So in the end Wolfman won since he naturally attacks main organs like intestine, neck, heart and ect... To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Count Orlok (by Tesla Man) The sun begins to rise behind Count Draculas castle, while inside, Dracula is lounging in a red velvet chair, taking constant sips of his goblet, filled with blood of a human laying dead in the corner of the library. he took one sip, crossed his legs, and flipped the page in his book. he took another sip of his almost empty goblet, and continued reading. he uncrossed his legs, to the sound of the library door behind him slam open. his book slammed closed by itself, and flew onto the bookself, Dracula didnt look the least bit suprised. still with his back facing the open door Dracula mummbled in a Transylvanian accent, "Ive been expecting you, Orlok." he stood up out of his chair and turned around, facing the stiff walking creature stumbling towards him. Dracula bared his fangs and stared down at his fingernails, he looked back up at Orlok, then squinted his eyes and grinned. Orlok, about 5 metres away from Dracula, opened his mouth and blew out hard, sending his deadly disease spreading through the air. Dracula just waved it away as he walked towrds Orlok, with his eyes narrowing down. he lurched, landing on Orlok and slashing him across the stomach, Orlok screeched in pain, and pushed Dracula backwards. Orlok raised his hand as a rafter swung down hitting Dracula on the head, throwing him to the ground. Orlok then raised his hands, and the whole roof collapsed on top of Dracula. Dust and smoke billowed everywere, surrounding Orlok, making him panic. then a sharp, clawed hand grabbed Orloks shoulder. Orlok turned around, salshing Dracula on the arm, making him bleed, Dracula began to collapse, so he clrawled to the table next to his velvet chair and grabbed the goblit of blood, drinking the rest of it. Dracula arose and raised his cape, turning into a bat, flying up a staircase, into a tower. Slowly, Orlok followed, waiting to get his free buffet of vampire blood. He finally made it up the starcase to the tower, there was a door between the stairs and the tower, Orlok checked to see if it was locked, and found out it is, then took a step back and raised his arms, sending the door flying. Orlok stepped into the tower, it was a cilynder shaped room about 18 feet tall, with a window boarded up. Dracula stepped out of the shadowy corner of the tower and took hold of the wood boarding the window, and ripped it off. The sun shone through the window, dissolving Count Orlok to just a pile of ash. Dracula let out a yell in Romanian, "Victoie!" Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Jonathan Joestar (by Appelmonkey) TBW Winner: Jonathan Joestar Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Edmond Dantes (by Ekreture) No Battle Written Winner: Dracula Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Jason Voorhees (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Red Centre, Australia Two helicopters with red, white, and blue flags illustrated on their sides flew together until they split up to drop off their undesirable cargo at different locations with the UK helicopter dumping a coffin in the middle of some trees while a frozen man was tossed into a billabong by the US helicopter. The two helicopters flew off after dumping the two undead killers that had caused their nations so much trouble in the Australian outback, a place where they would hopefully remain trapped permanently. It was getting close to dusk and the coffin lid was pushed off and an elderly looking man staggered out before sniffing the air. Count Dracula smelled blood and he was eager to find where it was coming from so he stealthily went from tree to tree until he saw some Fijian men in butcher's outfits outside a cabin. They took bokola from crates and the Count fought off the urge to immediately pounce until only one man remained outside. "Greetings, young fellow, I was wondering what price it was for the meat." The Fijian responded to his words by pulling out a bow and firing at him but stared in shock as Dracula dodged each arrow before punching him in face. The man's skull caved in and he fell over dead before the vampire bared his fangs and sank them into his neck, drinking his blood until he was full. It had been a while since the Count had last feasted but now he was content and went to walk away until he heard screams coming from inside. Unbeknownst to him, a man in a hockey mask had a far worse awakening and thawed out from his cryogenic to wake up to massive jaws coming for his face. Jason Voorhees reacted quickly to the threat and punched the Bunyip in the snout, making it whine in pain and swim off leaving him alone for easier prey. Jason got on land and saw smoke in the sky which he followed all the way through the trees to a cabin in the middle. The zombie gently opened the door only to realize that the entire occupancy was looking at him anyways which didn't really matter much as stone clubs and butcher knives were no match for his machete. Voorhees turned around from the dismembered corpses with one Fijian's head in his hand to see Dracula staring at him. "Bow to my will, inferior undead." Jason didn't take kindly to the hypnosis attempt and power walked at the Count, dropping the head and raising his machete for a swing which his foe surprisingly sidestepped. The vampire hissed and bit into the zombie's neck which only annoyed his foe who proceeded to grab him and throw him into the stone wall of the cabin. Dracula barely rolled out of the way of a machete stab and punched Voorhees in the chest, cracking several bones but only angering the slasher even more instead of putting him down. Before Jason could stab the Impaler through the heart, the Count transformed into a bat and flew out the door, avoiding a thrown machete on the way out into the trees again. The vampire landed and transformed into a wolf after he felt he had enough distance before realizing he was right in front of the Bunyip and used his hypnosis on the growling beast. The creature didn't bend to his will but decided to run off in terror, utterly confused by the unnatural feeling as the zombie slasherported over to the wolf. Voorhees didn't know that the wolf was Dracula and so walked past it, looking in every direction for his foe before canine teeth sank into his neck. The Impaler had climbed a tree while he was looking away and tore out a chunk of rotting flesh before the slasher backhanded him off. The Count was in for a surprise as well as he narrowly leaped backwards from a fire axe slamming into the ground, Jason had found himself another weapon which he hastily freed from the soil. The vampire wolf leapt onto the zombie's chest and bit into his mask with one tooth in his foe's eye and tore the mask off, revealing his decaying face. Voorhees angrily pushed the beast off of him and slammed the spike on the backside of the axe into Dracula's chest, puncturing it but missing the heart. The Impaler kicked the slasher's shins with his hind legs, making him crash to his knees before hacking the fire axe into his shoulder. The Count howled in pain as he changed into mist and Jason found himself only holding his axe before lightning struck him back into the billabong and electrocuted it repeatedly afterwards. The vampire realized it was now dusk and watched the water for several moments before turning around and walking back. Dracula instinctively twisted his body to the side to avoid a machete swing from Voorhees who went to grab him once more but saw a bat flying away again. The slasher followed the Impaler back to the cabin as fog set in and he saw his target transform back into a man before crawling up the stone wall. The Count waited on the roof before he heard the roof crack as Jason slasherported behind him...which was a huge mistake. The roof gave way and the zombie fell through onto the floor where the Vampire leapt down into the hole with his fist raised forwards. Count Dracula's fist crushed Jason Voorhees' skull through momentum and power before sinking his teeth into his opponent’s brain. Voorhees had lifted his machete for one last blow but dropped it as Dracula's bite finished him off and the superior undead killer got back up victorious. "So much wasted energy for a mindless brute." The vampire drank blood from the floor before transforming back into a wolf and running far away from the scene of the brutal murders and great battle that had occurred. Winner:Count Dracula Expert's Opinion In this battle of the undead killers, Count Dracula came out victorious for his more varied abilities, greater experience, and simply being smarter. Jason Voorhees tends to rely on his weapons and ridiculous physicality to win fights which didn't help him against a transforming opponent who could easily get out of his reach to attack again and again until he was dead once again. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Undead Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Medieval Warriors Category:Vampire Warriors